


no burning the black rainbow

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Again Depends on Ending, Bit of Fluff, Cheating, Cheating Roman, Choose Your Own Ending, Depending On Ending: Major Character Death (Will Split Endings), Divorce, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roman Is A Player, Song: Burn (Hamilton), Song: Congratulations (Hamilton), Song: First Burn (Hamilton), Song: How Long? (Hadestown), Song: I'll Be Good (Jaymes Young), Song: Say No To This (Hamilton), Song: Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Wizard of Oz), Song: We Know (Hamilton), The Reynolds Pamphlet, Two Endings, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Roman and Logan are happily, and they bump into Virgil. But, you see, Roman kinda likes Virgil, and Virgil kinda likes Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. no burning the black rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> READ READ READ READ::::
> 
> There are two endings, one has character suicide the other doesn't, I will put the two endings in separate chapters, good first, bad second, okay? Good.
> 
> Virgil seems unsympathetic, and so does Roman, but its more of Roman is kinda the bad guy and feels bad, as is Virgil, but you'll sympathise with Virgil A LOT more.
> 
> There is a lot of smut/sex, be warned, I'm sorry, but the song is literally 'Say No To This'.
> 
> Virgil is the one in an abusive relationship, but its never like for a long time, there might be like 5-10 minutes of it.

Roman and Logan walked down the street together, hand in hand, smiling at each other. Their wedding rings gleamed in the sunlight. The two had been married for nearly two years, and they were incredibly happy together. Roman was an actor, not entirely famous, but he was getting there and for a part time job he worked as a journalist. Logan was an aspiring author, had a few very good books published. Logan was talking about his new plot that he wanted to write about and neither noticed a man walk in the opposite direction of them until Roman and this man brushed shoulders and books and pages scattered everywhere.

Logan stopped talking instantly and Roman knelt down. "Oh I'm so sorry-"

"Nah, I'm sorry!" The man said, bending down and picking the papers, "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Roman looked at the pages and noticed drawings on them, "hey, these are really good. You do these yourself?"

The man laughed shyly, "uh yeah, I'm an artist. Sorta. I'm Virgil Black." 'Virgil' smiled as the two stood up and Roman handed him the pages.

Roman got a good look at Virgil, he had freckles on his face and black eye shadow under his eyes, a black jacket with purple patches on, purple dyed hair and ripped jeans and painted black nails.

"Roman Crofters." Roman smiled and the two shook hands.

"That your husband?" Virgil asked, smiling to the man in a blue tie.

Logan grinned and shook his hand as well, "Logan, how did you know we're married?"

"Wedding rings." Virgil shrugged, "I gotta get going. See you two around hopefully, so long as it's not bumping into each other."

The married couple laughed and said goodbye, Virgil walked away with a grin. Having new friends would be kinda cool.

Virgil spent the day in the cafe with a cup of black coffee, drawing the two men he met, specifically Roman.

Roman was kinda cute, with his perfect chin and white shirt and red jersey, his eyes were sparkly and his smile amazing. He just wished the guy wasn't married. He thought of Roman all the way home and even when he got in the house, until he heard a loud smash from the other room.

Oh right, his husband. Janus Copperhead.

Janus stumbled into the hallway where Virgil was stood, Janus wore a button up yellow shirt, black pants, a black hat and either a black blazer or cloak and yellow gloves. The man had a skin condition of vitiligo, basically one side of his face was darker then the other, as well as other patches of skin. Virgil fell in love with that, he fell in love with how nice Janus was, and how he was funny, and cute, his smile and his easy going attitude. Now, the man had non of that.

Virgil slipped on his wedding ring secretly and walked over to Janus scared, "Janus honey?"

Janus glared, he smelled of smoke and alcohol, he grabbed Virgil's jacket roughly and brought him close, "Where'vvveee you be-en?!" He slurred.

"I went to the cafe, I payed with my own money." Virgil said, quickly, eyes blown wide in fear.

"What was you-" Janus hiccuped, "you-you d-doingggg... in the cafe..."

"Drinking black coffee, had a muffin and drawing." Virgil answered quickly, tense and shaking.

Janus scoffed, "get an actual job, Virgil!" Janus was a failing lawyer, he lost at every case, but he was cheap.

"Sorry, Janus." Virgil frowned, his shoulders slumping.

"Now go make lunch!"

"Okay, Janus.."

Virgil was happy to get out the house the next day, he grabbed his sketch book and hid his wedding ring. He went the cafe as usual, sketch book in hand. He had to cover up more bruises with make up and clothing, no matter how hot it was that day, clothes stayed on and zipped up.

Black coffee and a muffin as usual, sketch book out and pencils, Virgil drew the inside of the cafe.

The bell rang suddenly, making Virgil look up and instantly smile. Roman walked in, alone today.

But, Virgil said nothing. Roman probably didn't remember him, and so he went back to drawing. That was until he felt a top on his shoulder, making him turn.

Roman stood behind him, tea and a cookie in hand, smiling that dazzling Prince Charming smile. "Hey Virgil! May I sit with you?"

"Yeah of course!" Virgil grinned, pushing his hair out of eye slightly, and packed up his things, as Roman sat opposite him.

"It's good seeing you!"

"Yeah you too!"

It fell silent for a few second, and awkward as Virgil fiddled with his jacket and Roman sipped his tea.

Virgil coughed awkwardly, "so? What do you do for a living?"

"Oh! I'm an actor, not that famous!" Roman assured, once her saw Virgil panicking for not noticing this, "don't worry! But, I'm also a journalist on the side. You're an artist?"

"Yeah, not earning much. So, I need an actual job." Virgil admitted, shyly.

Roman raised an eyebrow, "from what I saw yesterday you're really good at art."

"I'm not."

"Can I see?"

Virgil looked down, tapping his foot nervously, and his breathing became uneven, and Roman raised his hands.

"It's okay if not! What's happening?! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah, a-anxiety..." Virgil stuttered, going through breathing exercises. No wonder, Janus hates him. Virgil shoved the sketch book to Roman, careful of the hot beverages and food.

Roman hesitated, "are you sure? I really don't mind not seeing." He so wanted to see.

"Go ahead... Before I chicken out..."

Roman opened the book and his eyes widened, his style was really unique, it was sorta of Tim Burton-esc, mixed with gothic and skeleton style and was mainly pen.

"Woah."

Virgil shrugged, "yeah they're bad I know-"

"They're amazing! Are you kidding?!" Roman gushed, eyes wide, "this is so good!"

"Uh, really?"

"Yeah! I love it!" Roman smiled, looking at all the pages, slowly and carefully.

Yeah, Virgil really liked this guys, "thank you."

Virgil and Roman left midday, with an agreement to meet up again tomorrow at a similar time. And it continued this way for months, Virgil has even gone to his house, Logan was there sometimes and the two would nerd out about books.

Virgil walked home one night, Roman, Logan and Virgil had a pizza night, watching horror movies. He walked into his house, where a plate was smashed on the wall.

"Where the FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Janus screeched, making Virgil whimper.

"O-out with a f-friend."

"Who'd want to be friends with you?!" Janus snatched Virgil's phone and unlocked it, seeing a selfie of Virgil and Roman on the home screen, "who the fuck is that?!"

"R-Roman, my friend." Virgil stuttered, shaking. Well he certainly didn't want to be just friends.

"If you're lying and you're fucking him." Janus snarled, gripping Virgil's wrist.

"I'm not I swear!" Virgil promised, tearing up. God, Virgil just with a friend! Janus is off every night, drunk, sleeping with men left, right, and centre!

Janus glared, "make supper. Now!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Virgil was lucky that Janus didn't notice he took his ring off.

Roman sat in his office, typing and retyping the same paragraph from the journal, his mind on two things. His work and Virgil Black. It's no lie, he's noticed how handsome Virgil is, how funny he his and how much they have in common. He shook his head abruptly, he's married to Logan.

**'Stop thinking of Virgil.'** He scolded himself.

Logan walked in and wrapped his arms around Romans neck, "come on, Prince Charming. Take a break."

**'Virgil calls me Princey...'** Roman thought and leaned into Logan, "okay, okay. Just give me a second."

"Hurry up, I want to spend every last second with you before I leave for the next two months." Logan was going on a business trip to see if he could get his new book, professionally published. Logan left and a few minutes later, Roman followed, work forgotten.

Virgil woke up the next day, only to see a note on the bedside table. He picked it up and red the scrawled lettering. It looked as if a spider crawled across loose letters.

_Virgil_

_Gone for a a while_

_Janus_

Virgil scoffed, how nice of him.

Roman and Virgil met you at the cafe again, Roman sad and Virgil annoyed.

"What's got you in all blue?" Asked Virgil, worried.

Roman sighed, "Logan's on a business trip for two months."

"That sucks." Virgil said, then nudged Romans right foot with his left, "you got me." He smirked and winked, playfully.

Roman blushed and smiled bashfully, much to Virgil's shock, "glad I got someone."

Okay, so maybe they spent the day flirting with each other, husbands forgotten on both sides. Virgil didn't care when he got home, in fact he was giddy. Roman completely regretted it, Logan back in his thoughts.

Roman didn't show up for a week to see Virgil, who panicked, instead he was working. He kept in touch with Virgil easing the man's nerves but still.

Virgil one night got a message from Janus saying, 'hey, taking some money.'

Virgil glared and slammed his phone down and stormed out the house.

Roman hadn't slept in a week, he was weak and awake. Longing for his friend, missing his husband, he worked himself into a frenzy.

There was a knock at the door, making him get up and answer the door.

"Virgil?"

Virgil looked down, "I... I need to talk to you..."

Roman frowned, "what...?"

"I know you are a man of honour, I'm so sorry to bother you at home, but I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone..." Virgil sighed, his shoulders slouching.

Roman let him in, "you want a drink?"

"No... No... it's just..." He day on the sofa and Roman next to him, "I'm married... I'm Virgil Copperhead... Not Black, not anymore"

Roman felt his heart break, but why? He's married. He's happy. Right? "Married? Why didn't you tell me?" Roman asked, hurt, noticing the wedding ring on Virgil's finger.

"Because well..." Virgil sighed, rubbing his eyes, smudging his eye shadow, "my husband's doin' me wrong. Beatin' me, cheatin' me, mistreatin' me..." He frowned. "Suddenly he's up and gone, I don't have the means to go on." Okay so, Janus wasn't gone. That's a lie, but he wasn't sorta gone.

Romans heart broke, "you look exhausted..." He mumbled. He took out his wallet handing him two hundred dollars.

"No, Roman I—"

"Take it. I'll walk you home." Roman smiled, helping him up.

"You're too kind, Ro..."

The two walked to Virgil, in relative silence, until Virgil said, "this ones mine, Ro."

"Well, I should head back home." Roman smiled nervously, biting his lip.

Virgil turned red, he gripped Romans arm, led him to his bed, let his legs spread and said, "stay?" Virgil panicked, _'why did I say that?!'_

Roman turned bright red and awkwardly said, "hey."

"Hey." He smirked.

Roman stared and that's when he began to pray, **'Lord, show me how to say no to this. I don't know how to say no to this.'** He thought, as Virgil slowly began to undressed, his eyes half-lidded.

Virgil couldn't seem to stop, _'no, don't do this, Virgil.'_

**'But my God, he looks so helpless and his body's saying, "hell, yes".'**

Virgil pulled Roman down gently and pinned him down making Roman red.

_'You'll ruin it! Stop!'_ Virgil scolded himself.

Romans mind screamed, **'go, go, go!'**

But, Virgil's mouth planted on his, making Roman bright red and his eyes flew open, then slowly closed, kissing back. He didn't say no. All thoughts from either of them shut off immediately, thoughts gone.

**No!**

_No!_

Roman eagerly threw his clothes off to the side, excitedly, not breaking the kiss between the two. Roman admired Virgil's freckled shoulders and Virgil admired Romans tones abs, kissing down his neck. Virgil left a trail of hickeys, making Roman moan and squeezed every inch of Virgil's skin, drawing his nails down his pale back, making Virgil groan lowly.

_No!_

**No!**

"I'm going in." Purred Virgil, but waited just in case.

"I'm ready, Virgie." Roman panted out, nervous. He was always top with Logan.

Virgil slowly entered Roman, biting his lip and blushing, and Roman tightened immediately, "s-so tight..." He moaned out eyes closed.

"Ow!" Hissed Roman, drooling and tears in his eyes, "that's new! Fuck!"

"I can stop." Virgil panted, one eye open seeing the tears and wiping them away.

"I-I'll be okay." Roman whimpered out, voice shaky.

**No!**

_No!_

Virgil slowly began to thrust, Roman attacking Virgil's neck with love bites and his back with nail marks. Roman and Virgil moaned, drooling lightly. Cheeks, ears and shoulders flushed as sweat poured down their backs and chests. Logan and Janus long gone, even when the cold wedding rings gently brushed against their hot, flushed skin. Virgil continued to thrust, tears in Romans eyes as he moaned out in pleasure.

"Virgil! Oh, Virgil! Harder!" Roman moaned out, gripping his shoulders, digging his nails into Virgil's shoulder.

Virgil groaned loudly, drooling as he slammed into Roman, "oh Roman, you're heavenly!"

Roman moaned, arching his back when his prostate was hit, "oh god, yes! Oh, Virgil! You're amazing! Holy shit, yes!"

"Oh Roman!" Virgil moaned, ramming into Roman again.

"Virgil! I think I'm gonna...!"

"Oh me too!"

**No!**

_No!_

Roman gripped Virgil's shoulders and Virgil gripped Romans hips, slamming into him one last time as they climaxed together.

"ROMAN!"

"VIRGIL!"

Virgil collapsed next to Roman, the two panting as they kissed each other, their fun finished.

Roman wrapped an arm around his waist and Virgil cuddled up his side, drawing circles on Roman flushed chest.

Virgil slowly fell asleep, and was given a forehead kiss from Roman.

The next morning came and Roman was gone, making Virgil frown, but it was understandable. God! He just ruined a perfect marriage! What's wrong with him?! He checked his phone at nine to see a message from Roman.

_Hey, so... Last night,_  
_was a mistake, yeah?_  
_I'm married Virgil,_  
_but... I won't deny, there_  
_was something... If_  
_there was something for_  
_you too, meet me at the_  
_cafe at 11._  
_8:00_

Both Roman and Virgil spent the most of that morning washing away memories and emotions they shouldn't be feeling for each other, from last night. The two spent the rest of that morning covering up love bites, hand and finger prints and nail marks. It didn't help Roman was sore as he walked to the cafe, and shuffled in his seat as he sat down at his table. Virgil walked in a few minutes later, and sat opposite Roman, the two with a blush coating their cheeks.

**_'I shouldn't be here.'_** They both thought, stating each other down, neither sure what to say.

Roman took a shaky breath, "V-Virgil... I... There was _something_ there and I'm not sure if you felt it?" He wouldn't admit he'd been feeling this long before last night.

Virgil nodded, "I felt it... So, now that we have that out on the table. What now?"

"Consider this a date?" Roman suggested, looking down nervously and fiddled with the sleeves of his jersey.

"Okay..."

So, this was now a date. A coffee date. It was quiet awkward and nice, it was fun and they treated it like they were hanging out, as if last night never happened. Only difference is, they would sometimes hold hands, smile softly and lovingly and kiss the other ones knuckles.

This really wasn't the case of a one time thing, they could tell as Virgil walked Roman home that night and stood outside the Crofters house.

"So, this was fun..." Virgil smiled, Roman was truly a gentlemen, as he had paid for the meal.

Roman nodded, "yeah. Thank you, Virgil." He smiled.

"You paid, so thank you." Virgil smiled back.

Roman leaned in and kissed him softly, Virgil kissed back softly, but soon turned more desperate.

Virgil's arms wrapped around Romans neck and Romans arms around Virgil's waist.

Roman was pressed against the white door, his legs spread by Virgil's knee.

**No.**

_No._

Roman hurriedly unlocked the door and opened it, the two stumbled into the house, Virgil slamming the door behind them and pinned him down on the nearest, comfortable furniture. The dark blue sofa.

Virgil pushed Roman down quickly, taking off his shirt and jersey, as Roman practically tore off Virgil's shirt and jacket, lips locked the entire time, tongues roaming each other's mouths. The two pulled away, a trial of saliva left behind.

_No._

**No.**

Virgil readily unbuckled Romans pants and Roman helped with Virgil's. He pulled Virgil down and kissed his chest leaving hickeys as Virgil pushed into him, making Roman moan loudly. Virgil dug his fingers into Romans hips, and Romans nails into Virgil's side. Roman readily left hickeys all over Virgil's body wherever he could reach, and he smirked greedily, hearing Virgil whine and moan.

Logan was never like this, Logan was never putty in his hands— Logan... His husband.

Through all the moaning and groaning, the breaking of the sofa and sweat, tears and drool, Roman kept glancing at his wedding ring. Logan.

**No.**

_No._

The two climaxed at the same time.

Virgil on top of Roman, who wrapped an arm around Virgil.

After that thought of his husband he thought he would end it all with Virgil, but damn him. He was far too in love with the man at that point.

He _wished_ he could say that was the last time, but he said that last time. It became a pastime. A month had passed and it was another eventful night but at Virgil's house. Roman left the house in a hurry though, he had an acting gig he had to get to and in his haste he left his red jersey.

Virgil stayed asleep, bed sheet over him as he hugged his pillow.

There was a loud smash above his head making Virgil squeal and hide under his covers, glassing falling on him. He looked out and froze.

Janus stood before him, red jersey in hand, cheeks red and a glare on his face, "Virgil!"

"Janus, it's not what you think!" Virgil teared up, as he was yanked out of bed by his wrists.

"NOT WHAT I THINK?!" Janus roared making Virgil cry, huge tears falling down his face.

"J-Janus... H-Honey please don't-!" Virgil was thrown down.

Janus glared, and picked up the bedside lamp, "who?!" He held it up. "The jacket looks familiar! Which one?! Roman or Logan!"

Virgil's eyes widened, "J-Janus-!"

"WHO?!" He brought it down.

In a moment of panic, Virgil yelled out, "Roman Crofters!"

The lamp stopped before it hit his head and instead, Janus hit the floor making Virgil scream in shock. Janus stormed out as Virgil shook, not sure what would happen next. If only he kept his stupid desires to himself.

Roman scurried home later the night, and opened the door, he looked down and noticed the mail. Bills, bills, bills and... a letter?

The writing looked scrawled and lazy.

_Dear Sir,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me: down on their luck you see, that was my man who you decided to-_

**'Fuuuu—'** Roman thought in horror.

_Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold, so time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled. And hey, you can keep seein' my whore man, if the price is right: if not I'm telling your man._

_Janus Copperhead_

Roman hid the letter and ran to Virgil's.

Virgil was only in his jumper and short as he walked down, "J-Janus?"

Janus smirked, "I sent a letter. I'm either getting money to keep this a secret or, I rat you both out."

"What?!" Virgil crowd helplessly, why?! Why didn't he have to ruin everything?!

He ruined a marriage, Roman would loose his job, his home. He wouldn't be with Virgil. Virgil would be forced to stay with Janus, he'd be abused, he'd be ridiculed...

Janus left the house, "have fun."

Roman stormed in soon after Janus left. He rushed to Virgil and screamed "how could you?!" in his face.

Virgil helped Romans arms and cried, "no Ro!"

He was half dressed, apologetic. A mess, he looked pathetic, he fell to his knees and cried, "please don't go, Ro!" He looked terrified.

"So was your whole story a setup?" Snarled Roman, upset and angry, as he had genuinely fallen in love with Virgil, despite Logan.

"I don't know about any letter!" Virgil cried, Roman hadn't even mentioned a letter, making him angry.

"Stop crying! Goddamn it, get up!" Roman yelled at Virgil who was crying on the floor.

"I didn't know any better!" Virgil cried out in defence.

"I am ruined..." Roman choked out, thinking of his entire life.

"Please don't leave me with him!" Begged Virgil in absolute fear and terror, and crying his eyes out. This gave Roman an answer immediately. The story wasn't a set up and he went about his desired the wrong way, and it made him fall in love with Virgil.

They were both helpless.

"I am helpless." They said together, looking to each other eyes full of love.

But Romans thoughts flashed to his Logan, "how could I do this?!"

"Just give him what he wants and you can have me!" Virgil cried, pulling off his clothes.

"I don't want you." Lied Roman looking away.

"Whatever you want!" Virgil cried, moving over to him.

"I don't want you!" He lied, turning to the man slowly.

"If you pay, you can stay!" Virgil moved Romans arms around his neck and Virgil's arms snakes around Romans waist.

**'Lord, show me how to say no to this.'** Roman though. **'The situation's helpless... And his body's screaming, "Hell, yes".'** Roman was now hovering over Virgil, who lay under him on the bed. Cheeks red and half lidded.

There was nowhere he could go, and he didn't want to go. His body on his. So he doesn't say no.

**no**

_no_

Roman was naked and striped completely and kissed Virgil pushing into Virgil immediately, tears in his eyes and blushing, and drooling.

"Yes!" Roman moaned out.

"Yeah!" Virgil moaned arching his bad.

Virgil opened one eye and big his bottom lip, swearing as Roman rammed into him again.

_no_

**no**

"Yes!" Roman cried out, one eye closed and the other looking up and drooling.

"Yeah!" Virgil smiled, eyes closed and drooling.

**no**

_no_

"YES!" Roman cried, "AAAH!" He threw his head back pushing into him and drooling.

"Yes, Roman!" Virgil yelled, eyes closed panting and mouth wide.

_no_

**no**

"Y-Yes!" Cried Roman, leaning over Virgil who moan a loud 'yes' as they both climaxed together.

The two kissed roughly and slowly fell onto the bed again.

_'I don't say no to this.'_ Virgil thought as he fell asleep, Roman smiled and kissed his cheek, arms around his waist.

Roman looked down smiling softly, guilt gone. He stayed awake and stared at his face and laid down again, pulling Virgil closer. He really was in love with him. **'I don't say no to this.'**

There was nowhere else to go...

Janus walked into the room and leaned against the door noticing Virgil and Roman in bed together, naked.

"So?" Janus asked, making Roman look over to him, then back at Virgil.

They were both in helpless situations, Janus would put Roman to Logan, then the press would know and then he couldn't see Virgil. Virgil would be forced to stay with Janus, he'd be beaten and abused, not loved and be ridiculed.

His eyes softened looking at Virgil, who slept peacefully. Roman reaches to the floor and picked up his wallet which fell out of his pants took out money. "Nobody needs to know."

Roman doesn't say no to Virgil.

~~~~~

Remus glared at the interview on screen with his brother, Roman, talking about his latest movie.

"I am to be staring in a new Disney movie as a gay Disney Prince, I'll be the lead and playing—" Remus turned the TV off in anger.

Remus was an actor as well, albeit less known, and not nearly as famous, but he was know. His roommates, Remy and Emile, would help him through his depressive stages, but it never helped much.

"Remus—"

"Not now, Emile..." Remus sighed, curled up on the sofa, glaring at the now black screened TV.

Remy sighed and crossed his arms, "girl, you gotta get out of this funk."

"How can I?!" Remus yelled, sitting up abruptly, "Roman is off, living the high life, with a husband and a steady job! Have you seen me?! I'm always the disappointment!" He flipped the coffee table, sending it, the lamp, the empty coffee mug and week old magazine flying through the air.

Remus raked his hands through his dyed gray hair, tears rolling down his cheeks, smudging his purple eye shadow.

Remy swaggered up to him and knelt down, gently hugging him, "come on, it's okay."

"No it's not... Remy, I..." He buried his face into Remy's shoulder, who luckily didn't care his leather jacket was being stained by tears.

Emile frowned and thought, "I know some people Re, I can figure something out... I could ruin him?"

"No, that's awful!" Remus wailed, furiously rubbing his eyes.

Emile raised an eyebrow, "yeah, but I like you more."

Remus sniffled, "b-but—"

"I'll get dirt on him don't you worry." It was a promise Emile Picani was keeping.

Roman was amazing in the eyes of the public, but had no idea how distant he and his twin weirdly were. He decided to change that today.

_Yo, Re! How are you?_

_Just fine, why are_  
_you texting me? We_  
_hardly talk._

_Well, I just wanted to_  
_check on you, and check_  
_on Naranja._

Remus stared at Romana text in shock, he wanted to check on Naranja? The Naranja who's a Spanish spy against America?

_We're fine, though I_ _haven't been able to_  
_talk to him recently, what_  
_with him going back to_  
_Spain._

Yeah, nobody knew about Naranja besides Roman, the two might not get along, but they kept each other's secrets.

_That sucks, I'm sorry_  
_man._

_Eh, don't worry about it._  
_How's you and Lo?_

The conversation ended there, abruptly might I add, which confused Roman. Normally his brother never shut up about Logan, it was always Logan this, or Logan that. He set his phone and dragged a hand down his face, Remy and Emile were out doing who knows what, so he was alone.

Staring at his cracked ceiling his thought of his boyfriend, a traitor the very country he lived in. He remembered that night he told Roman about his boyfriend.

_Roman, Remus, Thomas, Joan and Talyn had stumbled out of a bar, then stumbled down a street._

_"You know, Logan is sooo cute..." Roman grumbled out, leaning against his twin, watching as Thomas, Talyn and Joan stumbled away and down the street, "he's amazing and-"_

_"I'm sleeping with a Spanish spy..." Remus admitted and Roman froze. He turned to Remus who added, "and I'm going to officially ask him to be my boyfriend."_

_"Oh shit... Remus!" Roman whisper yelled, sobering up quickly, "what the heck?! That's so not right and-"_

_"You can't tell anyone! Please!" Remus begged, gripping his brothers upper left arm._

_"Sweet Jesus..." Roman mumbled, covering his eyes with his hand, "I don't know a thing, I don't necessarily support it, but I love you. I won't tell anymore because I don't know about it."_

It was a solemn promise.

The door slammed open and Emile walked in, checks in his left hand, "oh Remus, I think I found something!"

~~~~~

Currently, Roman was sat at his home office, Logan out getting coffee. He was texting Virgil and went back to studying his lines.

He was still sleeping with Virgil, and paying Janus to keep his mouth shut. He loved Virgil, and he loved Logan. God, he felt so guilty, and he'll have to live with this guilt forever.

The door opened, making Roman look up in shock, "Emile Picani? Remy Sleeps?" He questioned, seeing the two walk into his office. How had they got in? Only one person had a key and thats, "Remus..." He scowled seeing his twin swagger in. Remus set down a few of the checks making Roman raise an eyebrow, "what is this?"

"We have the checks Roman, from separate accounts." Remus said, crossing his arms.

"Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts." Added Emile.

"To a Mr. Janus Copperhead starting a few months back." Remy grinned.

Roman glared and stood up, "is that what you have? Are you done?"

"You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position." Emile said, calmly.

"Though virtue is not a word I'd apply to this situation." Smirked Remy, "be honest, you're committing a fraud."

"I can almost see the headlines, your career is done!" Sassed Remus, hand out mockingly, "I hope you saved some money for you and Logan."

"You best quit while you still can!" The three called out.

Roman frowned, they thought he was committing money fraud? "Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess!"

"Confess!" Yelled the three.

"You have nothing, I don't have to tell you anything at all!" Yelled Roman, walling to the door but froze. "Unless..."

"Unless?" They asked mockingly.

"If I can prove that I never broke the law. Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?" Roman asked, begging.

"No one else was in the room where it happened..." Remus mumbled, for all his life he was left out on many secrets and now?

"Is that a yes?"

"Um, yes?" The three shrugged.

Roman handed the letter from Janus to Remus, who took it and began reading out loud to his friends. He could practically see Janus sat on his desk, being all cocky, getting his money.

"'Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health and in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me, down on their luck. You see, that was my man who you decided to—" Remus eyes widened.

"Whaaaat?!" Remy was over by Remus reading over his left shoulder, Emile over the right.

"He courted me. Escorted me to bed and when he had me in a corner, that's when Copperhead extorted me. It was for a sordid fee, I paid him quarterly. I may have mortally wounded my prospects, but my papers are orderly." Roman said, showing his papers that held all the money he had spent, used and earned, non of which was illegal.

Remus stared at the letter in shock, not registering what Roman was saying, as Remy and Emile looked up in shock.

"I never spent a cent that wasn't mine! You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine!" Roman yelled glaring. "Yes, I have reasons for shame, but I have not committed treason and sullied my good name!" Remus flinched at that, even if Roman had said it unknowingly.

"As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action! Are my answers to your satisfaction?" Roman spat out, glaring at the three.

It fell silent, until Remy spoke up. "My God..."

"Gentlemen, let's go." Emile demanded, so he and Remy began walking out.

"So?" Roman called out desperately.

Remy and Emile turned back around, to see Remus and Roman having some kind of stare off.

"The people won't know what we know..." They promised and left.

"Remus, how do I know you won't use this against me the next time we go toe to toe?" Roman asked, tears in his eyes.

"Brother, rumours only grow..." Remus walked to the door and held the handle and looked down, thinking of his Spanish spy boyfriend. "And we both know what we know..." He left.

How could Roman do that to Logan?

Roman stared at the spot Remus had just stood in, of course he and Remus had secrets to keep, but Roman...

Roman was more famous than Remus, yes that's cocky and mean, but... it's true. Roman had a lot to loose, but... He could clear his name? If he could... If he defended his side of the story... Remy can't keep his mouth shut, that man lives for tea and drama, it's only a matter of time. If he got the story out there first, if he defended himself... This is the only way he could protect his legacy.

It was a week, a week had gone by. Roman talked to nobody, not Logan, not Remus, not Virgil, he stopped paying Janus and Logan was worried.

Logan walked down the street, frowning. Maybe work had gotten too much for Roman? Maybe he was having a break? He needed a break. He always asked Roman to take a break, as did his brother Patton, but that man was non-stop. That's why he loved him. He always tried. Romans perfect.

He phone rang, making him pick it up, "hello?"

"Logan! Where are you?" Asked a male.

"Patton? I'm walking down the street, why? What's wrong?" Logan asked frowning in worry.

"You need to get home now!" Patton yelled, "I'll be there soon!" He hung up, making Logan frown.

He could tell Patton was angry, but he wasn't sure why. Patton was rarely angry, happy and sad, yes. But angry, no.

Logan turned a corner to go home, and bumped into a man making him fall to the ground, he seemed to be holding out newspapers. Something which wasn't really sold anymore, but they were selling like wildfire.

All he heard was one thing, "The Black Interview!"

"Have you heard this?" The man asked, helping Logan up.

"Heard what?" Logan asked, brushing the dirt off his pants.

The man jabbed his thumb to a working television, and there was Roman talking an interview host, with the title 'The Black Interview' under it, he could hear him but only caught a few things.

He rushed off, face pale and skidded to a stop, seeing Remus, his brother-in-law, Remy and Emile on a table, phone, newspaper and magazine in hand, yelling out, "Roman Crofters had a torrid affair, and he told the world, right there!" They pointed to a television screen.

Logan ran again, going home, tears in his eyes, missing Roman who walked into the circle of people.

"Highlights!" Remy yelled, jumping sideways and waving his phone.

"'The charge against me is a connection with one Janus Copperhead!'" Remus read, nearing against Romans back, who nodded and and said, "Janus Copperhead..."

"'For purposes of improper speculation!'" Remus continued.

"'My real crime is an amorous connection with his man!'" Roman and Remus said together. "For a considerable time with his knowing consent." Roman slouched in defeat.

"Damn!" Called a few readers in shock.

"'I had frequent meetings with him most of them at my own house.'" Remus continued to read, smirking at Roman who backed away

"At his own house!" Yelled Remy.

"At his own house!" Echoed Emile,

"Damn..." A few people muttered.

"'Mr. Crofters on a business meeting out of town for his book, his brother besides him for every step that he took.'" Smirked Remus, making many people gasp.

"No..." A few gasped.

"Boooo!"

"Have you heard this?" Yelled Remy and Emile.

Remus grinned, he was practically vibrating from excitement and was jumping up and down on the stop. "Well, he's never gon' be famous now!"

"Never gon' be famous now!" Emile and Remy echoed.

"Well, he's never gon' be famous now!" Remus grinned spinning on the spot.

"Never gon' be famous now!" Emile and Remy echoed, a few more people joining in.

"He's never gon' be famous now!" Remus laughed, bouncing on the table.

"Never gon' be famous now!" Everyone yelled.

Remus leaned over to Emile and Remy and smirked. "That's one less thing to worry about."

"That's one less thing to worry about." Agreed the two.

Roman was walking away quickly, head down in shame. How could he do this to his Logan?

"Roman Royals..." He came as soon as he heard.

Roman froze, he hadn't been called that for years. He looked up, "Patton Crofters..." All the way from New York? Damn.

"Congratulations." Snarled Patton. "You have invented a new kind of stupid. A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid. 'Truly, you didn't think this through?'

kind of stupid."

Roman recoiled at Pattons cold glare.

"Let's review: You took a rumor a few, maybe two, people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you! We begged you to take a break, you refused to." He stalked up to Roman, who backed away. "So scared of what your enemies will do to you, you're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to' You know why Remus can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!" Snapped Patton, who began walking back. "So yeah, congratulations!"

"It was an act of righteousness sacrifice!" Roman cried, holding out his hands, but Patton glared and turned.

"Sacrifice?!" Patton's glare softened, he frowned, "I languished in a loveless marriage in New York, I lived only to see your movies. I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'" He glared. "That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away!" Patton snapped.

Roman frowned, "Patton please understand what I'm struggling here to do!" He begged, grabbing Patton's hand.

Patton snatches his hand away, "I'm not here for you."

"Oooooooh!" Everyone stared.

"I know my brother like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!" Patton snapped. "I love my brother more than anything in this life, I will choose his happiness over mine every time!"

"Put what we had aside—" Roman flushed, and Patton glared. Roman and Patton always held feelings for each other, but Logan said 'this ones mine' and Patton stood by. "I'm standing at his side!" He was now face to face with Roman. "You could never be satisfied! God, I hope you're satisfied!" Patton screamed in Romans face, making the man freeze up.

"Well, he's never gon' be famous now!" People called out throwing the papers around.

"Never gon' be famous now!" A few people yelled.

'Well, he's never gon' be famous now!' A few people texted, as other people called up friends and family.

"Never gon' be famous now!"

"Well, he's never gon' be famous now!"

"That's one less thing to worry about!" Remus grinned.

"Never gon' be famous now!"

"That's one less thing to worry about! That's one less thing to worry about!" Remus, Emile and Remy smirked.

Patton glared, "Logan is the best thing in our lives! So never loose sight of the fact you had been blessed with the best man!" He walked away, backwards glaring Roman down. "Congratulations! For the rest of your life! Every sacrifice you make is for my brother, give him the best life! Congratulations!" He got in his car and left.

"Hey! Well he's never gon' be famous now!" A few people laughed.

"At least he was honest with the money!" Yelled a few Roman supporters.

"Well he's never gon' be famous now!" A few Roman haters retaliated.

"Hey!"

"At least he was honest with the money." A few men signed.

"Well he's never gon' be famous now." A few woman snapped.

"That's one less thing to worry about!" Actors laughed.

The Black Interview!

Remus looked out, holding a newspaper with the interview in, he swaggered over and handed it to you. "Have you read this?" He asked you, as you took it in shock.

"You ever see somebody ruin their own life?" Asked the three in shock.

His poor husband.

~~~~~

Patton was asleep in the spare room, while Logan was still awake, pieces of paper clutched tightly in his hands, his face lit up by the fire that he started in the fireplace.

His eyes were red and bloodshot, his cheeks red and tear stained, with a headache forming, but non of that mattered. The whole way home he had gotten sympathetic stares from people, he had even gotten a few calls from family members.

Patton spent the day comforting him until Logan seemed alright again, but the moment Patton fell asleep, Logan found himself silently crying and starting the fire.

The house was now silent and dark besides the flicker of flames, and the quiet cackle of the fire.

Over the course of their relationship Roman wrote Logan many love letters and poems, and they were pages and pages long, and he kept them all. Now he wished he hadn't. He'd been searching and scanning for any sort of sign that Roman was a cheat.

Roman walked into the house that night, just seeping into the morning, dishevelled and tired, his hair a mess from running his fingers through it and tugging at the strands. He froze seeing Logan sat on the couch, staring blankly at the roaring flames.

"Logan...?"

Logan didn't glance up, just stared at the letters, "you know... I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I read them I knew you were mine, you said you were mine... I thought you were mine..."

"Logan—"

Logan stood up hugging himself, the letters crumpling. "Do you know what Patton said, when we saw your first letter arrive?" He asked, glancing at Roman and then away. "He said: Be careful with that one, Lo. He will do what it takes to survive." He clenched his fist to his chest.

Roman froze, his eyes held disbelief. Patton really said that about him? It stands to reason Patton would be wary, he was the eldest of the Crofters brothers. He slowly walked to Logan and reached out to take his hand.

"Don't!" Yelled Logan snatching his hand away, making Roman back up and freeze in shock, "take another step in my direction, I can't be trusted around you." He snarled. "Don't think you can talk your way into my arms!" Romans eyes widened in sadness.

"You and your words flooded my senses, your sentences left me defenceless." Logan said, looking to the letters softly, clenching them tightly. Roman was a flirt and it showed, if always made him blush, he was also extremely romantic, making the intelligent man burst into fits of giggles like a school girl. "You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals."

Logan looked at the letters and flipped through them again, "I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me, I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign..."

Roman frowned, "please I—"

"When you were mine, the world seemed to burn..." Logan frowned, looking at the flames, his grip tightening on the letters he held.

"You told them of the letters he wrote you, you told the whole world how you brought this man into our bed!" Snapped Logan, feeling sick and anger at Virgil, a man he considered a close friend, and at the fact he had been sleeping in the same place Roman slept with his illicit lover. "In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!" Logan cried out, thinking of himself, of Patton, even Remus despite him being a big part of the scandal getting out, and even to slight extension Virgil.

"Do you know what Patton said, when he had heard what you'd done?" Logan asked, glaring at Roman, who had flashed of Patton in the street, yelling at him. "He said: You have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun." That left Roman speechless.

"Logan—" He tried to hold Logan's upper arm, but Logan again backed away.

"Don't!" Logan snapped, tears down his cheeks again. "You and your words, obsessed with your legacy... Your sentences border on senseless!" He was flipping through the letters, backing away from him. "And you are paranoid in every paragraph, how they perceive you..."

Logan's lower lip quivered and his voice wavered, "you, you, you..."

It fell silent, Roman staring in shock and horror. He did this, he's the reason his husband was upset. How could he do this?

Logan stared at the fire to he left and then back at Roman who was standing a little way away. Logan was staring at him as if he just had an epiphany.

"I'm burning the letters you wrote me." Logan declared, "you can stand over there if you want." Roman froze, tense, his body ran cold. These letters and poems were their love, their story, their history, their memories... And soon they'd all be gone. "Let future historians wonder how Logan reached when you broke his heart..." Logan shook his head. "I don't know who you are, I have so much to learn." He looked over the letters one last time.

"You have torn it all apart and I'm watching them burn." He threw them into the fire, and Roman went pale. He felt sick. He shuddered at the sight of the paper turning black, curling in on itself and it filled the room with smoke.

"Heaven forbid someone whisper: He's part of some scheme." Logan stormed past him. "Your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!" Roman frowned thinking of Remus.

"I know about whispers..." Logan stared at the wall in anger, "I see how you look at my brother..."

Roman took a sharp intake of breath, he knew. He knew of the soft and loving looks he gave Patton. He reached for Logan in shock and horror, but Logan turned and glared, his eyes cold and hard.

"Don't! I'm not naive." Logan scoffed, "I have seen me all around you. Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms!" He had seen Roman flooded by men, famous and not, blushing with half-lidded eyes. He too fell for Romans charms, so in a way he couldn't blame Virgil completely. Who wouldn't fall in love with Roman?

"The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in our bed! They don't get to know what I said." Logan decided, crumpling the last few letters he had. "I'm burning the memories! I'm burning the letters that might have redeemed you!"

"You have thrown it all away!" Logan glared. "Stand back, watch it burn!" He threw the last few letters he had into the fire. Roman stared in horror and despair. This was all his fault.

"And when the time comes, explain to your family." Roman snapped his head, 'your family', not 'our family', not anymore. "The pain and embarrassment, you put your ex through!" Romans eyes filled with tears and they began to fall down his cheek, 'ex'.

"When will you learn, that I was your legacy?" Logan asked, tears down his face storming up to Roman who backed away crying, Logan gesturing between them, "we are your legacy!"

"You forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed! You sleep in your office instead!" Logan yelled, pointing upstairs in anger. "With only the memories of when you were mine!" He pulled off his wedding band and froze, clenching it in his hand.

Roman stared, his eyes red, tears down his cheeks and his lip quivering, "please don't..."

"I hope that you burn..." Logan threw his ring into the fire, and walked past him.

He's erasing himself from the narrative...

~~~~~

Virgil stared at the television in shock, a queasy feeling in his stomach, and tears in his eyes.

There on the screen was Roman and an interviewer, with the title 'The Black Interview'. He watched as Roman talked about their affair, about how Janus blackmailed him, and how his pinned the blame all on Virgil.

Virgil wouldn't deny, he deserved most of the blame. However, Roman flirted back, willingly. The first time it happened, Roman could have said no.

The door slammed opened and Janus stormed in, paper in hand and a wine bottle in the other, "Virgil..."

Virgil tensed up, "J-Janu—" The bottle was thrown at him, making him dodge, only for his hood to be grabbed. "Please! I didn't—"

He was thrown down, Janus on top of him, pinning him down, "you've ruined us!"

"You blackmailed him! You ruined us as well! It wasn't—" A harsh slap echoed the room and Virgil's head jerked to the left, making him tear up.

"Don't speak back to me slut!" Janus snarled angrily.

Virgil glared, "no! I will speak back to you!" He pusher Janus off, "I'm sick and tired of you doing this to me! I'm going out, don't follow me!" Virgil left the house, throwing his hoodie on.

Janus stayed on the floor in shock, Virgil never spoke back to him like that before. He stared at the door and frowned, had things really gotten that bad around them? He looked to the wine glass and frowned more, why did Virgil stay with him? His abuse caused Virgil to run off to Roman, and he blackmailed them, made Roman pay. Damn it, he should never have started drinking...

What a terrible excuse. He knew it was a shameful reason and excuse, he was an awful man. Janus rubbed his eyes, he was the bad guy in this story. He knew that.

Virgil walked down the street silently, head down and hood up, ignoring the stares of people and the whispers. Of course they knew who Virgil Copperhead was, or well Black. Maybe Roman used 'Black' so that way it was like he never cheated with another married man.

He was shoved suddenly and he looked up, seeing a man with a red shirt and start on, "watch where you're going slut."

That's when Virgil knew, his life would be living hell from this day onward.

He stayed out all day, getting shoved and yelled at, at one point some kid threw a tomato at him. He found himself wondering over to Romans house, but he stayed on the opposite side of the road, faintly heading Roman begging and Logan singing. He did this. He caused this...

Virgil rushed home, sick and queasy. He opened the door quietly and shut it, walking forward, only to see Janus in front of the fireplace, a wine glass in hand, but he hadn't touched a drop.

Janus didn't even glance up, "have a drink, why don't you?"

Virgil sighed and got a glass of wine. He sat down next to his husband.

The two sat in silence, wondering when life got so bad between them, wondering why they let it go on for so long.

Virgil sighed, finally deciding to speak. "Janus my husband, Janus my light, Janus my darkness..." Janus looked at Virgil, tears in his eyes. "If you had heard how Lo sang tonight you'd pity poor Roman."

"All of the sorrow won't fit in his chest, it just burns like a fire in the pit of his chest. And his heart is a bird on a spit in his chest." Virgil sighed, staring at the fire, wondering when he and Janus fell out of love, to the point all this mess happened between them.

"How long?" Virgil asked, and Janus frowned. They knew what he was asking. "How long?" Could this go on for? "How long?" Had they been out of love.

"How long?" Echoed Janus with a sigh. "Just as long as I am in charge. Nothing comes of wishing on stars." Janus frowned. "And nothing comes of the songs people sing." Virgil frowned, thinking of Logan who poured his heart out, "nothing comes from sorry, however sorry they are." Virgil thought of Roman, who tried to apologise multiple times over.

"Give them a piece they'll take it all, show them a crack they'll tear down the wall. Lend them an ear and the kingdom will fall, the kingdom will fall for a song." Janus stared at Virgil, eyes full of sorrow. He tore Virgil down.

"It is only for love that he sings, he sings for the love of a man... And it's Logan..." Virgil hid his face with his hands, crying. Of course, Roman will always love Logan.

Janus glared, of course Virgil would never forgive him. And all that pity he had... "You and your pity don't fit in my bed. You just burn like a fire in the pit of my bed, and I turn like a bird on a spit in my bed." Scoffed Janus, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"How long?" Had Virgil hated him? "How long?" Had this gone on for? "How long?" Had they fallen out of love?

"How long?" Scoffed Virgil. "Just as long as I am your man, it's true our love must die. But now our love won't come back to life." Virgil frowned. "And the sun must go on rising..."

_'And how does the sun even fit in the sky. It just burns like a fire in the pit of the sky, and the earth is a bird on a spit in the sky.'_ They thought staring into the fire, before looking at each other sadly. How long had this abuse between them been going on for? How long had they hated each other? How long had they fallen out of love?

Virgil and Janus stayed in the house, in separate rooms, for weeks. Neither could go out, as both of them received death threats, and when they did they were attacked and ridiculed. After their discussion on the night of The Black Interview the two avoided each other, when they did see each other it was full of yelling, screaming, and a few hits were thrown. For once in his life, Virgil was standing up for himself.

A week into this, Virgil decided he had to leave the house, tensions were rising between him and Janus, and he needed to leave.

He stared into the mirror with a glare as he put on his eye shadow, he looked like the devil, honestly. How had he not noticed he was the bad guy? It was like a drop of run on his tongue, like a warning, but he noticed too late. He walked out the house, head down, listening to people yell at him as he walked down the street.

"Hey it's him..."

"Hey fuckward!"

"Watch it cunt!"

_'I never meant to start a fire, I never meant to make you bleed...'_ Virgil thought, as he thought of Roman and Logan. _'I'll be a better man today.'_

_'I'll be good, I'll be good...'_ He helped a girl get her cat out the tree, he helped an old lady cross the street. _'And I'll love the world like I should. I'll be good, I'll be good.'_ He helped start a car, he gave some money to charity.

Virgil froze when he was walking down the street, seeing Logan with his head down and Patton, his brother, next to him, comforting. _'For all of the times that I never could...'_ Virgil ran off in the opposite direction, pushing past people who yelled at him.

Logan froze and watched Virgil's retreating figure.

Virgil slammed the door shut to his house and ran off to hide. Maybe if he left Janus' years ago... His past has tasted bitter for years now so he wielded an iron fist, everything Janus did made him bitter, making him believe grace was just weakness. He's been cold, he's been merciless... He ruined a good relationship... He stared at his hands, the crime on his hands of having an affair... He could still feel Romans muscles and skin on his hands, he could feel his hair and lips. And it scares him to death.

Janus watched Virgil rush upstairs and frowned, why were they still married? Why not just get a divorce? But, would they even allow that? Both of them have done bad things, so really... would anyone even help?

The two shared a bed that night, not romantically, but they still shared a bed. They faced away from each other, their rings glistening in the moon light. They hated what they have become.

Virgil was desperately trying to fix things, be a better man, but in return he was pushed down, threatened and attacked. Not like he blamed them he deserved, he ruined everything. Virgil knew he had to apologise to Logan, but how could he? It would fix nothing, it would just add more danger and more fuel to the fire, a fire he started. But, if he apologised, whether Logan accepted it or not, maybe he could start to move on?

That night he sat at Janus' desk, and he began to write a letter, slowly and carefully thinking of what to write.

_'I'll be good, I'll be good. For all of the times I never could...'_

_Dear Logan,_

_I know this doesn't mean much now, I've already done it, and I can't change that. But, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of the light that I shut out of your relationship with Roman, I'm sorry for all of the bruises I've caused and the tears. I'm sorry for all of the things that I've done, and I'm sorry for ruining all those years between you. I'm sorry for all of the sparks that I stomped out and for all of the perfect things that I made him doubt._

_I never meant to start a fire, I never meant to make you bleed. My past has tasted bitter for years now so I weld an iron fist. Grace is just weakness, or so I've been told. I've been cold, I've been merciless._

_Give him a second chance Logan, I'm sorry I ruined it all._

_Virgil Copperhead (Black)_

For all of the times he never could.

Virgil sent the letter the very next day, and stayed inside the house. Janus left early that morning, the two avoiding each other again.

He stared into the fire, one thought on his mind, _'I can't keep doing this...'_


	2. good ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE GOOD ENDING

Virgil sighed as the days progressed he was going out less and less, Janus was going out more and more, and now he didn't even hit or yell at him.

He looked out the window and frowned, seeing a rainbow, his mind wandering to a lullaby his mother used to sing.

_'Somewhere over the rainbow way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.'_ She had sang.

Dreams come true? Like having this horrible nightmare end? Everyone's happy? Even him?

There was a knock at the door, making Virgil her up hesitantly. He rubbed his arms and slowly opened it, "hello—"

"Virgil..."

"Logan..." Virgil teared up, was he here to hit him? Yell? Scream? What?!

Logan was gripping the letter, eyes red and hair a mess, "can I come in?"

"Sure..." Virgil let him in, Janus was out that day, again, so it wouldn't matter.

Logan sat on the sofa, Virgil next to him, the two sat in silence for a while until Logan asked, "why didn't you tell us you was married?"

"I told Roman the first night we... you know? It all got too much, we had a drink and I told him I was married, he led me home and I led him to my bed and..." Virgil sniffed, "Janus' been doing me wrong for years, beating me, cheating me... mistreating me..." He said, "I never lied about that. But, I lied when I said he was up and gone, I lied when I said I didn't have the means to go on..."

Logan stared, "he beats you? You're not lying?"

"About that? Never... we continued to see each other while you were away... one day he left a jacket and Janus saw, he blackmailed Roman... made him pay..." Virgil sighed, "if he didn't pay he would beat me..."

"Why didn't you divorce him?" Logan asked, frowning.

"Because I loved him, I didn't realise until I met Roman that I wasn't getting any form of love back. I thought we was just in a rut..."

It fell silent between the two, and Logan said, "Roman shouldn't have told the whole world about this..."

"Logan I'm so sorry, I know it doesn't mean anything—"

"I forgive you Virgil..."

Virgil looked up, tears in his eyes, "w-what?"

"I forgive you..."

Someday he'd wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind him. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find him.

Virgil broke down in tears and hung his head, so Logan hugged him, "I know a good lawyer, we'll get that divorce and I'll get you out of here. I promise..."

Virgil hugged Logan back, his shoulders shaking, "thank you, thank you... I'm so sorry..."

"Pack up some things, you can stay with me." Logan promised.

"But, Roman will be there and—"

"Roman is no longer our concern, he doesn't live with me anymore..."

Virgil packed a small bag, then slid off his ring, setting it on the counter, the two left in silence, and didn't say a word until they entered Logan's house.

"Logan, you back?" Patton yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got a client for you!" Logan called, gesturing for Virgil to sit on his sofa. Virgil shivered as he sat down.

Patton walked out, "oh, who—" He froze, staring at Virgil, "Logan...?"

Logan sighed, "I'll explain everything..." And so he did, from Virgil's abusive husband, to the blackmail, to the fact Virgil had told Roman he was married, that he was slightly drunk, everything. Patton had found his way to the sofa next to Virgil who was biting his thumb nail, and patted his shoulder, "don't you worry about a thing, Virgil. You'll get this divorce."

And so for months Patton worked late nights to get that divorce for not just Virgil, but for Logan as well. He watched as Logan comforted Virgil, and Virgil help around the house, and apologise every chance he got.

Virgil was nice to Logan, not because he felt obliged to but because he wanted to, and Logan was like himself, like how he was around Roman. The two had fallen into a strange domestic life sort of style. But, neither made any form of movement to progress their friendship.

Somewhere over the rainbow blue fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't they?

The divorce was agreed upon, Logan and Virgil were single. So, Logan took the initiative and pecked Virgil's cheek softly. Virgil blushed, and smiled shyly.

Roman and Janus had never been the same after the divorce, spending hours upon hours drinking in bars, late nights awake, sleeping around.

Janus ended up in a park a few months later, his hair in shambles and his clothing a mess, his head was down and he was stumbling down the path. He was in his own world until he bumped into a man.

"Hey watch where you're—"

"Copperhead." Snarled the man.

Janus looked up and glared, "Royals."

Roman glared, "watch where you're going."

"Why should I? You're the reason Virgil left me!" Janus glared, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well, it's your fault Logan left me!" Roman snapped back.

Janus went to yell about how it was Romans fault Logan left, but paused hearing laughter. Roman frowned, he heard the laughter too.

They looked to source of the noise and froze, their hearts breaking slightly. There was Virgil and Logan, holding hands and smiling, laughing about something, before kissing each other softly.

If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow.  
Why, oh why can't they?


	3. bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BAD ENDING
> 
> Character death!

Virgil sighed as the days progressed he was going out less and less, Janus was going out more and more, and now he didn't even hit or yell at him.

He looked out the window and frowned, seeing a rainbow, his mind wandering to a lullaby his mother used to sing.

_'Somewhere over the rainbow way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.'_ She had sang.

Dreams come true? Like having this horrible nightmare end? Everyone's happy? Even him?

Virgil got up and slowly walked to the window and gripped the yellow curtain, "someday I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me." He sighed out. "Where troubles melt like lemon

drops, away above the chimney tops..." Virgil smiled he had an idea... "That's where you'll find me..."

He rushed off upstairs, he had the most perfect idea, that way he can get his dream. Everyone's happy, he's free, he's away from this nightmare.

_'Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow.'_ His mother would sing, and Virgil would join in with. _'Why then, oh why can't I?'_

Virgil grabbed a chair and a belt. No time for anything, he stood on it and wrapped it around his neck and the lightly. Was he actually going to do this?

_'If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow...'_

Yes. He ruined a marriage, his husband hated him, everyone hated him. His mother and father are gone. Yes, he's doing this.

He smiled a teary smile, "why, oh why can't I?"

He kicked the chair out from under him.


End file.
